


Jealousy and Sponge Baths

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wants Justin to get to know his friends, but just not THAT way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Sponge Baths

JEALOUSY AND SPONGE BATHS

Brian swore to himself as he pulled his car into the driveway. He was supposed to be there by ten, and it was now ten after ten. He grabbed his bag and coffee and got out of the car, cursing again as the coffee slopped out of the paper cup, threatening to scald his thigh.

He made a mental reminder to drop a few dollars into Baylee’s Swear Jar back at his place. Even though his son wasn’t there to catch him, Brian was going to be honest about his screw-up. The last thing he needed was a son who cursed like Uncle Nick, or, God forbid, Uncle Alex.

Brian bounced up to the front door, dropped his backpack by his feet, and rang the bell. He hummed a little as he waited, the humming drifting off into an irritated huff as no one answered the door. He rang again, checking the time on his cellphone. It was then he saw the missed call and text message icons blinking. Both the call and the text were from his boyfriend.

“So sorry we lost trak of time. B there soon sorry luv u,” Brian read out loud. He rolled his eyes at the textspeak. Too many years of bus school apparently added to the lack of consonants and vowels.

Brian sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket as he sat down on the uncomfortable chair by the door. He sipped at his coffee, staring out at the perfectly manicured lawn. If someone had told him a year earlier that he’d be sitting here on Justin Timberlake’s front porch, waiting to spend the weekend with him, Brian would have said they were crazy. He was straight. He was married. He had a son. He was living a lie.

Leighanne had been very sweet about it, all things considering. She was furious when he finally told her he wanted to split up, and had said some very nasty things…some of which were true. But deep down she did love him, and she wanted him happy. Things were still tentative between them; the air was filled with tension when he’d pick Baylee up or drop him off. But at least she let him SEE Baylee, which had been one of the last things keeping him there originally. 

Justin was something that was NOT in the plans he’d made for himself. Brian figured he’d move out on his own, concentrate on the Boys and their forward momentum. While he had finally given in to the notion that he was bisexual, he hadn’t left his marriage simply to fall into something with another man. He had to find out some things about himself first. But then he’d signed up for one of Justin’s charity golf tournaments, and they’d ended up chatting for a half-hour at the dinner afterwards. Justin had called him a week later to ask if he could help out with another charity function, and two months later, they were friends that spoke on the phone at least twice a week. Brian had always considered Justin one of the “kids,” since he was even younger than Nick. But Justin was kind and friendly, almost like a puppy, but with an intensity and maturity that impressed Brian. 

The way Justin took a chance and asked Brian if he could kiss him after they’d had dinner one night had impressed him as well.

 

He’d dozed off in the chair, his head at an uncomfortable angle, when a revving engine startled him. Brian’s eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on the black sportscar in the driveway. “You’re so full of shit, Timberlake,” Nick drawled lazily, leaning against the trunk as Justin pulled himself out of the driver’s seat. “That was completely legal.”

“Nick, your fat ass smacked me to the ground so hard it measured on the Richter Scale,” Justin muttered, glaring at Nick. He walked over, his nose barely an inch lower than Nick’s. “You fouled me and you know it.”

“Poor baby,” Nick mocked. “Tell me, does Brian change your diapers for you, too?”

“Asshole,” Justin growled, shoving Nick in the chest.

Brian jumped to his feet as Nick shoved Justin back. “Takes one to know one,” Nick retorted.

Justin glared at him, then his sunny grin flashed out. “Really? That’s the best you can come up with? What are you, twelve?”

Nick laughed. “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard. Are you okay?” Nick’s hand ran over Justin’s left arm, gently squeezing at his shoulder.

Brian relaxed a bit, then frowned. He still wasn’t used to the idea of having a boyfriend, not to mention an incredibly HOT boyfriend who was lusted after by millions of people and had been sexy pretty much since adolescence. He also wasn’t used to the fact that his best friend and his boyfriend were apparently getting along very VERY well. His fairly NEW boyfriend, and his “I’ve been bi for years, didn’t you know, Brian” best friend. Nick was very touchy feely, and he would have touched anyone in that way, especially if HE’D been the one that caused them pain, but it still stabbed Brian in the chest a bit. He knew he shouldn’t care. Wasn’ t he the one that had encouraged them to get to know each other better, to move past the idiotic competition and comparisons that had dogged them for years? He WANTED them to get along. He just didn’t want them getting along…like THAT.

“Hey, y’all are finally back,” Brian called out, deciding to make his presence known.

“Hey, Rok,” Nick said with a grin. 

“Hey,” Justin said, his face lighting up again at the sight of Brian. Brian couldn’t help but smile back at the look on Justin’s face. “Sorry we’re late.”

“I had to beat your baby’s butt,” Nick said as he strode up the sidewalk. “It took a while, but talent prevailed.”

“Cheating prevailed,” Justin argued. “Why are you out here on the porch?” He gave Brian a quick kiss.

Brian blushed, still a little uncomfortable with the idea of kissing Justin in front of Nick, or, well, in front of anyone. “You weren’t home, and I…”

“…don’t have a key.” Justin smacked himself in the forehead, then pulled out his own keys. “Shit. I’m sorry. I need to get that copy made for you.” He unlocked the door and let them in, dropping his basketball by the door. 

“It’s okay,” Brian said. “It’s a nice morning…and I was late, anyway,” he confessed.

“Why are you still here?” Justin said abruptly, turning to look at Nick. “I asked Brian to be here by ten on this sunny Friday morning to start our amazing weekend together. As in he and I. Together. Without you.”

“But I’m Brian’s best friend,” Nick protested.

“Do you really want to be here while I wine, dine and ravage him?” Justin asked, eyebrows raising.

“Uh…” Brian began, blushing again.

“Fuck, no. You promised me a bottle of water before I left, and I want it,” Nick said. He ruffled Brian’s thinning hair. “This young man can take care of himself.”

“Fine. Water. Then you’re leaving. I have plans,” Justin said over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.

“I’m glad you guys are getting along,” Brian said quietly as he and Nick followed.

“You’re right…he’s a good guy,” Nick said, slowing down. “And he’s really into you, Brian.” Brian ducked his head. “No, he is,” Nick insisted. “He thinks the world of you. You only deserve the best, Rok, and Justin’s all ready to treat you like a queen…um, king?”

Brian laughed and punched Nick in his flat stomach. “Jerk.”

“Carter. Kitchen. Water. You. Leaving.” Justin called from the kitchen.

Nick sighed and quickened his pace. He took the offered bottle of water. “Thanks. So…we gonna do this again next week?”

“No can do. I gotta fly to New York on Tuesday, hence the All Littrell All the Time weekend I have planned here.” Justin smiled at Brian. “I’ll be gone a couple of weeks.”

“You should go along. What do you have going on here?” Nick asked Brian.

Brian studied Nick and Justin, who were leaning against Justin’s kitchen counter. They were both tall and strong, all tanned skin and blue eyes and beautiful smiles. He thought back to the way Nick had touched Justin, and felt that stab in his chest again. Not for the first time, he felt a bit inadequate. “Well, first of all, I wasn’t invited.”

“If I thought you’d come, I would invite you,” Justin said reproachfully. “We’ve only been together six months, Brian. I didn’t know how you’d feel tagging along with me on a trip like this, where it would be completely obvious we were, well, together.”

“And secondly,” Brian continued as if Justin hadn’t spoken. “Baylee has some stuff going on, soccer and some other things. I’d rather not miss that.”

“I see,” Nick said, giving Brian a questioning look. Brian’s eyes were focused on him, and he was frowning. “Um…”

Justin looked from Brian to Nick. “So…”

“So, who won the game, really?” Brian asked, just to be saying something.

“I did,” they both answered. Nick poked Justin in the gut, and Justin gave Nick a gentle scuff to the head. Nick quickly caught Justin in a headlock.

“Do I need to separate you?” Brian joked.

“No, just take some time this weekend to teach this child how to tell the truth,” Nick said, finally releasing Justin.

“Not my fault the truth hurts, Carter.”

“Fuck off.” Nick smiled at Justin. “I’m gonna roll. Thanks for the game. Call me when you’re ready to play again.”

“Deal,” Justin said with a grin. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Have a VERY good weekend, Brian,” Nick said, walking over to hug his best friend. “You okay?” He whispered in Brian’s ear.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Brian promised. “Call me this week.”

“I will,” Nick promised. He followed Justin to the front door.

Brian tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash and busied himself straightening up Justin’s kitchen. He wasn’t sure HOW it got so messy, since he’d never seen Justin actually cook something that took more effort than putting a Pop Tart in the toaster or opening a can of soup. “Alone at last,” Justin said with a sigh as he returned to the kitchen.

“Alone at last,” Brian repeated, nodding.

“I’m disgusting,” Justin said, running a hand through his short curls. Brian looked at his sweat-sheened skin and tight muscles and begged to differ. “I need to shower. Come up with me?”

“Sure,” Brian said. He headed for the hallway, but Justin grabbed his tee and pulled him back.

“You forgot something.” Justin pressed Brian against the wall, dipped his head, and gave him a slow, passionate kiss that had Brian gasping for breath.

“I won’t forget that again,” Brian promised. Justin blushed and buried his face against Brian’s neck, kissing his throat. 

“I feel you in my knees sometimes,” Justin confessed, and it was Brian’s turn to blush. “C’mon. I NEED a shower.”

Brian obediently followed Justin upstairs, sitting on the bed as Justin peeled off his sweaty clothes. It was never a hardship watching Justin Timberlake undress. His eyes widened as Justin leaned in the doorway to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. “What?”

“If I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?”

“Of course,” Brian said. “I’ve been honest with you about everything.”

“True,” Justin said, nodding. He’d known that the relationship wasn’t going to be easy from the day he’d realized his true feelings for Brian. Brian was fairly new to the idea of a relationship with a man, and the odd fishbowl that was their lives made things even more complex. But he had quickly fallen in love with the sweet man with the wicked sense of humor, and had vowed to himself to handle everything with kid gloves and take things as slow as Brian wanted, if he’d only get the chance to be with him. And so far, things were working out well. “Why were you so unhappy?”

“When? When I was married?”

“No. This morning. Just now. I thought…you wanted Nick and I to hang out, right?”

“Yes,” Brian said. It was of the utmost importance to him that Nick and Justin got along. They were the two people he trusted most, and he needed to know that they could at least like each other. 

“We have been, and it’s been fun. I mean that. It’s nice to get to know him outside all the bullshit. You were right…we’re more alike than I imagined,” Justin admitted. Brian grinned. They WERE alike, in many ways. “But you were looking at us like something bothered you…like you were angry.”

“I wasn’t…ANGRY…” Brian muttered, feeling more foolish by the second. “I’m glad you two were having fun, and getting along. I mean, you MUST be getting along, the way you were picking on each other and roughhousing, and, you know, touching each other.”

Amusement flickered in Justin’s eyes. “Oh. I see. Okay.” Justin turned and headed into the bathroom. 

“Okay?” Brian muttered to himself. He heard the water running, but it wasn’t running through the shower head. He curiously poked his head into the bathroom.

“I thought I’d take a bath instead,” Justin said. He added a few drops of something into the water, and sweet smelling bubbles soon filled the tub. “You’re joining me.”

“I am?”

“Yes. This tub is definitely big enough for two. It’s why I had it installed.” Justin snapped his fingers. “Undress, Littrell.”

“Yes, sir, Timberlake.” Brian rolled his eyes but started to undress. He was not so foolish that he’d say no to a bath with his sexy boyfriend.

Justin carefully stepped into the tub, sitting down with his legs out. Brian felt a little silly climbing into the tub with him, but Justin quickly pulled him down and arranged things so that Brian’s back was pressed against his chest, his own long legs draped over Brian’s. Justin reached a foot up and turned off the water. “There. Doesn’t that feel nice?”

“Yes,” Brian sighed, closing his eyes as his body relaxed in the steaming hot water.

“So.” Justin picked up a sponge and began to make circles on Brian’s chest. “You were jealous.”

“I was not,” Brian said automatically.

“Shush,” Justin commanded. He brought Brian’s head back to rest on his shoulder, then continued to scrub at Brian’s chest. “You like that we’re getting along, but we’re not supposed to, you know, like each other.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to shut you up,” Justin warned. He picked up one of Brian’s arms, gently rubbing the sponge over it until Brian was sure he was so clean he’d squeak. Justin repeated the process on the other arm. “Nick is funny and nice, and he’s attractive. I will not deny that. However…” Justin grabbed Brian’s left leg by the knee and tugged until his foot was flat on the bottom of the tub. “I’m not interested in Nick that way. I am not interested in anyone but YOU.” Justin’s long arm reached down as far as he could, bringing the sponge up over Brian’s knee and down his thigh. “Only you. Everything about you. I love how smart you are, how generous. I love that you’re just the right height for me to take a bath with.” The sponge barely ghosted over Brian’s growing erection before Justin moved to bathe the other leg. “I love that you’re older and more mature, because I feel that I can trust you with so much.” Justin kissed his way down Brian’s neck. “I love that you can be goofy and fun one minute, and serious and caring the next. I love that you get along with my friends.” Brian had to smile, thinking of the poker games with rest of NSYNC, where Brian was the only one that could out-bluff Lance. Justin put the sponge down and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. “I love you.”

Brian sat up straight, his head almost clocking Justin in the chin. “You do?”

“Yes. I do.” Justin bit his bottom lip. 

“You…you never said that. Yet,” Brian stammered.

“I wanted you to know.” Justin shrugged. “We have fun, and we get along well, and hell, the sex is fantastic. But I wanted you to know it was more. For me, anyway.”

“The sex could be better,” Brian said, and Justin gasped. “I mean, for me. I’m sure I’m still not that good, and…”

“The sex is fantastic,” Justin repeated.

“It’s more. For me, too,” Brian managed. Justin smiled a little. “I love you, too,” Brian confessed, and Justin’s smile grew. Brian completely turned around, pressing his chest against Justin’s stomach and kissing him. “I love you a lot, and it scares me, because you’re completely out of my league.”

“We’re in the same league, except one of us pitches, and one of us catches,” Justin said with a sly grin, sucking on Brian’s tongue. “Want to get out and let me remind you who does what on this team?”


End file.
